The Beast Within
by MegEl
Summary: Worried about Cat, Vincent checks in on her and winds up staying the night. Set sometime after "Saturn Returns", but don't worry, no spoilers for those that haven't seen it yet.
1. Part I

SUMMARY: Worried about Cat, Vincent checks in on her and winds up staying the night. Set sometime after "Saturn Returns", but don't worry, no spoilers for those that haven't seen it yet.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, nor am I affiliated with the show in any way, shape, or form. This story is purely for entertainment purposes. That said, enjoy!

* * *

"Vincent." She was surprised at suddenly finding him in her apartment.

"Cat. Good, you're safe," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I came to check on you, and found your bed empty. I thought that maybe Muirfield had come after you again."

"I'm fine. I woke up and went to get a glass of water," she assured him, holding up the glass in her hand.

"Just the same, maybe I should stay here and watch over you."

"No, Vincent, I'm fine." She set down her glass and ushered him to the fire escape. "Really. I can take care of myself. I am a cop, after all."

"Still, I think I'd feel better if I stayed with you."

Realizing it would've been like arguing with a brick wall, she eventually relented, "Fine. Just...don't wake my sister."

He gave a nod of his head, then followed as she headed back to bed.

As he removed his jacket and shoes and made to lay on the floor, she asked, "What are you doing?"

He looked as if he didn't understand the question.

"The bed's big enough for both of us," she pointed out. Seeing his hesitation, she jokingly added, "I won't bite."

Reluctantly, he climbed into bed next to her, making sure to stay atop the covers. As they laid there side-by-side, an awkward silence hanging in the air, he tried to ignore her scent filling his nostrils, and instead focused on external noises. When he heard nothing but the sounds of the night, as well as Cat's sister sleeping in the next room, his senses automatically turned back to she who was lying next to him. He noticed her heart was going faster than its normal beat.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lifting himself so he could look upon her, worry etched into his face.

"Wrong?" she asked, confused. Her heart sped up. "What makes you think there's anything wrong?"

"Your heart. It's racing."

"Oh. Well, that's...it's nothing," she lied. She couldn't exactly tell him that it was his proximity that was making her heart race. He'd definitely insist on sleeping on the floor then.

"Then why is your heart - "

Before his question could be fully formed, she pulled him down to her and claimed his lips with hers. Immediately, he surrendered, returning her kiss fervently while plunging a hand into her hair and snaking one of his strong arms around her waist. All the while, her arms moved to wrap around his neck.

"I'm...not sure...we should...be doing this," he was able to get out in between kissing her.

"Me...neither," she replied.

"We should...probably stop." Even while he said it, he reached down to tear the covers off of her.

"Good idea."

Instead of stopping, his lips made their way to her neck and one of his hands slid down a toned thigh. In response, she closed her eyes and moved one of her own hands to his hair, enjoying the sensations he evoked as his kisses left invisible marks on her neck, marks that meant that she was his and his alone. However, when he ripped her shirt down the front, allowing him better access to her shoulders, she opened her eyes wide in surprise. He stopped to search her face, wondering if he had gone too far, but all he saw behind the surprise was arousal.

She wanted him. In fact, he could smell how much she wanted him, and it was intoxicating. Breathing in her scent, his eyes closed of their own volition and his head lowered, but then when he raised his head back up, he opened his eyes to reveal irises blazed briefly yellow and involuntarily let out a soft growl. Seeing a hint of the beast within him somehow added to her want, as if it tapped into that barbaric desire most women harbored to be ravaged by their men.

He divested himself of his shirt, giving her a glimpse of his muscular bod in the process, before capturing her lips in another heated kiss, his own arousal pressing urgently against her as he fanned a fire inside them both. Kissing a trail down to her bare breasts, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and expertly worked it into a frenzy while one of his hands kneaded her other breast. He then moved to concentrate on the other nipple, before resuming his trail of kisses until he reached the waistband of her shorts. Untying the drawstring, her shorts soon joined his shirt on the floor, as did her panties.

Taking his first taste of her, he wrung from her one orgasm, then another, and it took every ounce of her being to keep from crying out in ecstasy. After he replaced his mouth with his fingers, she bucked against his hand and grabbed fistfuls of the covers as one orgasm after another overtook her. Finally, when they were both aching with need, she eagerly helped him out of his pants, freeing his impressive manhood.

Positioning himself at the entrance to her slick heat, he searched her eyes for hesitation, and finding none, fully sheathed himself inside her. He quickly began a rhythm that sent them both spiralling towards their climax, a rhythm that was somewhere between urgent rutting and tender lovemaking.

"Oh, Vincent," Cat moaned, sending him closer to the edge. He increased the pace, harder, faster. Then, as she surrendered to one final, savage orgasm, his eyes blazed once again, his back drew nearly into a bow, and he stifled a roar as he filled her depths with his fluid. Afterwards, they collapsed together in a breathless and sweaty heap.

Eventually, as he rolled off of her, she breathlessly remarked, "For a guy who hasn't done that in a while, that was..._amazing_."

Laughing a little at that, he replied, "Well, they say it's like riding a bike. Except riding a bike was _never_ like that."

She chuckled in turn and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean," before turning on to her side and snuggling against him, her head pillowed on his well-defined pec while his arms held her protectively close. They soon fell asleep that way, both experiencing the best sleep either had had in while.


	2. Part II PREVIEW

First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed. :) Secondly, even though "The Beast Within" is a oneshot, I've decided to reward those that followed this story anyway by giving y'all a small preview of the sequel, "The Beast Within, Part II". The summary goes something like this: **After carrying on a secret affair with Vincent, Catherine makes a shocking discovery. How will her coworkers deal? How will Vincent deal? More importantly, how will _she_ deal?**

Enjoy, y'all! :)

(Oh, and to Annabell Sage: this story has been kicking around in my head since before I even finished part one, but I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who thought in those terms. ;) )

* * *

**PREVIEW: The Beast Within, Part II (Chapter 1)**

Catherine was returning to her desk with a couple of case-related files, her stomach already feeling better, when she noticed her desk drawer was slightly open. Setting down the files, she opened it further, only to find a small cardboard box inside.

Sighing, she held up the box for her partner to see and asked, "Tess, what is this?"

"What's it look like?" Tess replied, playing dumb.

"It looks like a home pregnancy test, but it couldn't be since I already told you that I'm not pregnant. This morning was just something I ate. In fact, I already feel better."

"See? _Morning_ sickness," Tess teased. "Seriously, though, what could could it hurt to take the test and be sure? And don't tell me you haven't been getting any because you're happier than you've been in a while."

Conceding her point, Catherine said nothing, but instead quickly stuffed the offending box into her purse and returned to work. She wound up forgetting all about it for the rest of the day as she focused all her brainpower into the case, though she and Tess weren't able to make much headway. However, when she returned home that night and set her purse on the counter, it seemed to stare out at her from the black hole of her handbag.

While she was a couple of days late that month, she had attributed it to the stress of lying to everyone but Vincent and having to watch what she said. Now, though, Tess's words seemed to come back to her: _What could it hurt to take the test and be sure?_

"This is ludicrous!" she laughingly declared to the empty apartment. "I am not..."

As her gaze again settled on the test currently residing in her purse, though, she just couldn't bring herself to finish that thought.

"Ugh, what the hell?" She finally grabbed the cardboard box and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think, my fellow Beasties? Should I make part two **mature** or should I aim for a **T** rating so more people can read it? Also, should Vincent walk in on Catherine _right_ as she gets the results from the test or should I wait until chapter two to have Catherine give him the news?


End file.
